


The Sick Demon

by interchaellar



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Napping, School, Sick Character, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interchaellar/pseuds/interchaellar
Summary: Belphegor has gotten sick and refuses to get help from anyone especially from his brothers. His only wish is to sleep and rest at his favorite spot in RAD.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	The Sick Demon

Belphegor had walked out of the cafeteria, mad at Mammon and Leviathan for making a huge raucous in the table while he was trying to sleep. "What's his deal?" Mammon asked while everyone at the table either sighed or just shrugged. Beelzebub wasn't bothered at all though, he was still eating as if nothing happened.

You looked at the time and noticed it was about to be the end of lunch break. You grabbed your things and packed up, "I'm going to get going. I still have some things to do." You explained and waved them all goodbye. "Wait MC wait for m-" the purple haired demon grabbed onto the silver haired's arm, "oh no you don't."

The cafeteria was as loud as ever. But that's what made it the way it is. You went to your next class which was Literature. You entered the almost empty classroom, seeing that Belphegor was already rested on his desk sleeping soundly. You made your way towards him and took the vacant seat beside the sleeping demon. You pulled the chair and the very faint creaking sound was enough for him to flinch and wake up, grabbing you by your forearm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, glaring daggers right at you. You looked at him shocked and surprised, noticing his eyes glowing a dark shade of purple. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to sit here that's all." You explained firmly. 

Belphegor's eyes managed to soften, his grip weakens before he let's go of you completely. He rubbed his temples, groaning. "I didn't mean to freak you out, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

"It's.. okay." You gave him a slight smile. The demon started mumbling to himself, it looked like he was trying to stay calm. You took a good look at him, noticing at his eyes looked extra tired, his face was tinted of a light shade of red, his occasional sniffling, it was all making sense to you.

"Belphie," you called. The demon barely looks at you but raises his eyebrows, sniffling. "Are you.. sick?" You asked. "What made you think that way? I'm okay." He insisted but you could see right through him. "You know it's okay to admit that you're sick. I'll go to the clinic with you if you want-"

"No." He shuts down immediately. "Why not? You're obviously sick. I can't let you go on with classes like this." You lectured him. "Plus you can literally just take medicine and sleep there, it's not that complicated." He shook his head, "it's not that. It's the medicine and the loud chit chat in the clinic."

You raised both of your brows, confused to what he was implying to.

The demon sighed, "the medicine in the clinic smells and the demons who are supposedly 'resting' aren't even resting. They're just there to skip classes and gossip. I can't sleep or rest there at all." You nodded, agreeing to his explanation.

"Well you gotta rest that's for sure. I don't know where exactly but.." you tried thinking where. "There is a place I like going to."

You didn't know what happened after he said that. Next thing you know, he's leading you to the highest floor of RAD. The hallway was empty, almost felt like it was haunted or something. The entire floor was empty and it seemed like it was even off limits.

"Belphie I don't think we're allowed here-" he hushes you. The demon leads you towards a closed door, opening it. "Ladies first." He smiled lightly at you. You couldn't help but smile back and enter the unfamiliar room.

It was.. surprisingly organized compared to the other abandoned rooms. Sure there were books, blankets, a few desks and chairs here and there, but it wasn't as cramped and dusty as the other rooms. It looked like someone had been staying here. A lot of times.

"This is where I'm usually at." Belphegor said, closing the door behind him. "This is where I head off to when I gotta skip class and need to take a nap. Somewhere away from everyone."

"So this is your safe place in school?" You asked. The demon chuckled lightly, nodding at your remark. "I guess you could say that. It's not the best but it's good enough for me to use. Its away from all the noise and yeah, it is my safe place."

Belphegor sniffled and coughed, making you quickly arrange all the tables and chairs, grabbing all the blankets and made a tiny pillow fort just for him.

"Rest here." You patted at the row of seats you gathered. The demon makes his way towards you and lays down on the row of seats, facing the ceiling. "I'd give you those pillows but they're pretty dusty." You said, pointing at the stack of pillows at the corner of the room.

Belphegor doesn't respond and just closes his eyes, taking deep breaths and exhaling. You watched as his facial feature soften. You looked at him, admiring his hair, his nose, his lips, everything about him. He was the embodiment of perfection. Watching him rest gave you inner peace.

The bell rang, making you snap away from your thoughts. "Fuck, I'm gonna be late." You were about to grab your bag and leave for class but Belphegor's eyes opened, "don't leave me." 

You gave the demon a look. You gave him a hesitant look, "Belphie as much as I'd love to, Lucifer's gonna-" 

"If he'll get mad at you, I'll explain it to him myself. I'm sick after all." He interrupted you. Before you could say anything, he sat up and gives you a look. "Please?" 

You heaved a breath and put your bag down, "fine, but only because you're sick and I don't trust you being by yourself." You pointed at him as a threat but that only managed to make him smile, "thank you MC." He said.

Belphegor ended up sleeping on the ground on top of the blankets you had placed. You sat down next to his body which was laying down. You couldn't help but notice that he was trying to look for a comfortable position to sleep in but was failing miserably. You scoots closer to his head and lifted it, placing his head on top of your thighs, making his eyes go wide.

"You didn't need to do that, you know.." his eyes were avoiding you as his cheeks were visibly red. "Oh is this too much?" You asked, panicking a little bit if you had made him uncomfortable. He shook his head, "no, it's.. perfect." He smiled lightly.

The demon closed his eyes not long after. His silent and tiny snores were music to your ears. You looked down at his peaceful face. Especially his soft hair. A part of you really wanted to play with his hair while he was sleeping but you feared that it would wake him up and disturb him.

The hair that hid half of his face was the most tempting. If Belphegor already looked perfect with only half of his face revealed, what more his whole face. 

Without realizing your hand was already playing with his hair. "Mm.." he let out silently as he felt your gentle touch. The noise he made caught you off guard, making you blush a bit.

You started twirling a few strands of his hair around, mesmerized by his sleeping beauty and how he can still look so good even when sleeping. You stopped for a while to admire him a bit more but his eyes opened, grabbing your hand and placing it back on his hair.

"Please.. continue.." he said shyly before shutting his eyes. You smiled lightly at the demon before playing with his hair gently again. Belphegor not long after fell asleep. 

You looked down at the unconscious demon, finding him ten times cuter and softer than he originally was. Without realizing, you were drifting off to dream land shortly after, your back resting on the desk behind you.

An hour has passed and you woke up slowly, regaining conscience. You furrowed your brows in confusion and noticed you were resting your head somewhere. You looked to your left and noticed the still, sleeping demon beside you but this time you were sleeping on his shoulder, his uniform's blazer wrapped around your shoulders. 

You felt your cheeks reddening at the sight of him beside you. It all feels like a dream and you didn't wanna wake up from that. You slowly put your head back on his shoulder, closing your eyes before falling back asleep.


End file.
